I Can't
by Hermione425
Summary: Manny decides not to go through with her abortion. This is her life carrying and raising a child.
1. I Can't Do It

I Can't Do This

A/N: This story starts at the end of Accidents Will Happen, which I have now seen by downloading. You can e-mail me and I will help you.!

'I can't do this,' I thought. 'I wish mom wasn't here, then I could bolt.'

"Manuella Santos?" A cold voice drew me out of my thoughts.

"Mama," I pleaded with my mother "I can't do this. I made a descision, and I'm not going to commit a murder." The look on my mother's face was like one of a woman just slapped.

"Manuella, you will not disgrace our family like this," my mother replied coldly.

"Mom, I can't kill someone. I'm carrying this baby to term. I might give it up for adoption at the end, but I'm not having an abortion."

"Manuella, that is your decision, but if you wish to carry your child to term, then you must do it in someone else's home, because I refuse to house a pregnant 14 year old."

Now it was my to look slapped. "Fine, I'll talk to Spike." My mom winced, she hated me calling Spike anything but 'Mrs. Simpson or Ms. Nelson.' "She said she would help me, but I'm not sure to what extent. Or I could talk to Craig and Joey, maybe we could get married and live in their garage."

"Manuella, I'm glad you are being sensible now, after you got pregnant instead of being sensible when it came to having intercourse. Now I'll bring you to Emma's, but I do not want to see you in my home except when you come to pick up your belongings."

The ride to Emma's was silent. I got to the house, rang the doorbell, and watched my mother drive away. "Manny?" Spike answered the door with a screaming baby Jack in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I had my appointment at the clinic for my abortion today, I couldn't go through with it. Even if I give this child up for adoption, I can't commit a murder. The only problem is that my mom said she wouldn't house me if I decided to show my pregnancy. I don't want to be a burden for seven more months, but I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, until Craig and I figure out what to do."

"Manny, don't be silly, you can stay here as long as you like. Let me drive you to your house to get your stuff. You can stay with Emma in her room, I can set up the air mattress down there."

The ride to my house was fairly quiet, but it wasn't awkward like it was with my mom. I got to my house and my mother started screaming at me in half-Spanish.

"Manuella, you tramp! I noticed your change, and I never liked it! You brought disgrace on your whole family! We're ashamed!!"

I slipped out of the house and back into the car, where Spike had waited. "As soon as I walked in she started screaming at me." I told Spike, then continued in a high-pitched imitation of my mother. "'Manuella, you tramp! Then she said how she didn't like when I changed, and how I brought disgrace on our family, how ashamed they are." I burst into tears right in Spike's car.

"It's okay, Manny, you're almost home. You'll be fine. Craig should be home from school now, do you want me to take you to Joey's?" Seeing Craig was not something I particularly wanted to do, but I knew I had to.

"Yeah, I guess so. But one question, how did you tell Shane you were pregnant and not having an...aborti...abortion?" I could hardly bring myself to say the word I was so disgusted by it.

"I just told it to him, Craig already knows you're pregnant, just tell him you didn't go through with the abortion, that's all. Oh, we're here. Good luck Manny. Call me if you need a ride home and either Archie or I will come get you."

"Thanks, Ms. Simpson." I took a deep breath and walked up to the Jeremiah's front door. To my surprise Caitlin Ryan, of all people, answered. "Hi," I said to Caitlin, "is Craig there?"

"Hi. Manny, right?" I nodded, saving my breath for the conversation of real importance. "CRAIG!!" She yelled


	2. Honestly?

A/N: Thanks Harroc83 and Sh0RtY003. Your reviews were great!!

()()()()()()()()()()

"Manny? What are you doing here?" Craig asked me.  
  
"Craig, I just wanted to tell you that I...I...didn't go through with it." I replied. I couldn't say the word 'abortion.' I couldn't figure out why, but I knew my limitations.  
  
"Manny, what are you talking about? You didn't go through with what?" Craig starts to think and then realizes exactly what I meant. "You didn't go through with the abortion? Manny, what did your mom say?"  
  
"She...she kicked me out. I'm staying with Emma right now, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Let's go somewhere more...private. Or at least away from adults." I stop and think, and realize a place. "Let's go to the school, no one will pay us any mind there."  
  
The walk to the school was silent. I formulated a plan for what to say, and some ideas. When we got to the steps we sat down, and Craig spoke. "Manny, I was thinking about this the whole way here, and I kind of came up with a solution. What if we...what if we...get married?" Craig's face turned bright crimson.  
  
"Craig, that was what I was thinking...and all I can say is that yes, I will." I was also crimson.  
  
"I...I don't have a ring or anything, and obviously we'd have to talk to Joey and your parents...but I hope it would work out." Craig was blushing more and more by the second, and for a minute or two we sat in an embarrassed silence.  
  
"So I guess we should go back. Talking to Joey might be the smart first step, because then he can help us talk to my parents." Craig agreed and we started back to his house. That walk was a lot more conversational. We talked about where we could live, and our wedding, stuff like that.  
  
Craig let us into the house, and he yelled for Joey. Joey came downstairs, saw the looks on our faces and immediately questioned us. "Joey, Manny is pregnant, and she was supposed to have an abortion today, but she couldn't go through with it. We decided what we'd really like to do is get married and live in the garage here."  
  
Joey was shocked, and it was obvious that Joey was the only person in the world who didn't know about me. "Craig, why didn't you tell me this before. I'm not really sure what to do, but I would want my parents to leave me the choice, and that is what I'll do for you."  
  
"Are you serious, Mr. Jeremiah? Can you help us talk to my parents now? I doubt they'll be as flexible as you." Joey nodded and we got in the car to go to my house. I knew my dad would be home, so we could talk to both of my parents.  
  
I rang the doorbell and my mom answered. "Manuella, I thought I made it clear I never wanted to see you in this house again. Is this the boy? And who is this man?"  
  
"Mrs. Santos," Joey broke in, "I'm Joey Jeremiah, Craig's step-dad. We're here to talk to you. Aren't you going to invite us in?" She did in a brisk, business like fashion.  
  
"Mom," I said, "Craig and I want to get married, and Mr. Jeremiah said we could live in their garage."  
  
"Manuella, I honestly don't care WHAT you do, as long as you never contact me again."  
  
I was so confused. We left the house quickly, and the whole way home I questioned Craig and Mr. Jeremiah.  
  
"Mr. Jeremiah, are you sure? I mean, I couldn't impose..."  
  
"Manny, you're going to be my step-daughter-in-law, so two rules. One, call me Joey, and two, it's not imposing, I'd do anything for Craig, including supporting you two." Joey said cutting me off.  
  
"Joey, are you sure?" Craig broke in.  
  
"Craig, why are you questioning him? Do you not want to go through with our plans?" Craig looked hurt. "Craig, I'm sorry, it must just be a mood swing. But I honestly do hope you're not having doubts. Let's get talking about the wedding." That got Craig excited, so I started talking. "I think we should have a small ceremony, with just Joey, Angela, Emma, Spike, Mr. Simpson, and then whoever you want to be your best man."  
  
"Manny, why are we inviting the Nelson/Simpsons and not your family." He saw the 'duh' look on my face and started talking again. "Let me guess, they've been more use to you than your own family recently."  
  
"Yeah, Craig, duh! So who do you think do you want to be your best man? Because I think we should get married as soon as possible." I waited for a response.  
  
"Well...I'm not sure. Marco, I guess." Craig replied, obviously unsure. "Yeah, Marco. So, when?? Maybe if we just do it at like...town hall?" I nodded, so he kept on talking. "Let's set a date when we get home."  
  
I cut Craig off. "Hang on, I'm not moving in with you guys yet, I'll stay with Emma until we get married, okay?"  
  
"Fine, but let me at least get you a ring." Craig replied, and he started to almost...glow, it seemed.  
  
"Okay, I can't argue with that one!" I teased. Joey obviously was listening, because he turned into the jewelry store parking lot.  
  
"All right, Craig. Get out and get your girl a ring!" Joey joked as he handed Craig a fifty dollar bill and we got out of the car.  
  
"Okay, Manny, what do you want?" Craig asked. "But remember my budget!" He then joked.  
  
"Ooh, this is pretty." I pointed at a ring that had a silver band with a pink heart shaped cubic zirconia with a surrounding one that was clear. "And it's only $44.99."  
  
"It is nice, isn't it?" Craig asked, the price obviously sold him on the ring, and I was in love with the colors, so it was a definite. He bought me the ring and I slid it on my left ring finger.  
  
"Let me see!" Joey said when we got back in the car. I showed him and he nodded with approval. "So, to Spike and Snake's?" I nodded and a few minutes later we were there.  
  
Craig and I kissed, I thanked Joey and got out of the car. I rang the doorbell and Emma answered. "Hey Manny," she said, "I heard everything from my mom. I guess you went to talk to Craig then?"  
  
I nodded and showed her the ring. "Oh my God!" she squealed. "You guys are engaged? Manny, this is huge!!"  
  
"Crazy, isn't it? And I want you to be the maid of honor." Emma nodded and then called for Spike, who came to the door.  
  
"What's going on?" I showed her the ring and she nodded. "I wish Shane liked me that much..." she sighed. "I'm so happy for you, Manny."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day at school Craig sat down with me at lunch. "I asked Marco today," he said. "and he said he was happy for us, and agreed immediately to be the best man. And I called last night and they actually have an opening for Friday night, at 6:30 PM. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"Good, because I told them we'd be there. Now, do you have a dress you can wear? I have a formal suit I can wear."  
  
"Yeah, I have a nice light blue dress I could wear." Craig nodded and I continued. "And next week it's a guarantee I can fit into it. Emma can wear the dress she wore to her mom's wedding, and I'm sure Marco can find something."  
  
"Marco said he has a suit he can wear too, and I'm sure the adults can take care of clothes. So it's settled, we get married in 3 days."  
  
3 days. The reality hit me like a ton of bricks. "Craig, after school, we have to go to my house and talk to my mom." Craig gulped, but it was settled. 


	3. Surprises

I Can't (Ch. 3)

A/N: I have now seen Accidents Will Happen via download (e-mail me if you want the website!)

"Manny?" Craig asked, calling me out of my thoughts. "I forgot to mention something at lunch."

"What?" I hoped it wasn't something about my mother, I didn't want to have to deal with her any more.

"Marriage technically isn't legal at our ages. In order to get married, we need consent from both of your parents, and Joey. I brought the papers, but we need to get them to agree to sign."

I sighed, 'easy for Craig to say, he's never actually met my mom.' "Craig, that won't be easy. You don't know my mom, she disowned me on the way home from the clinic yesterday, I didn't run away."

"Well, this ensures you'll be gone, so maybe she'd take it like that and accept it."

"God, I hope so." We kissed and I swallowed to say, "Craig, we're here." I opened the door with the key my mom forgot to take back, which felt odd because I almost felt as if I was a guest. "Mama?" I called.

She came down the stairs gave me one quick look-over, as if afraid after less than 24 hours I'd be showing, then turned to look at Craig. "So this is the boy?" She asked, her voice as cold as ice. "I thought, Manuella, that I made it clear I did not want to see you in this house again!"

"Mom," I said, sounding a lot braver than I felt. "We came here to tell you something." I paused, expecting her to say something, but when she didn't I continued. "Mama, Craig and I want to get married."

"Married? That's all good and well for you, but it's not even legal."

"Actually, Mrs. Santos, that's why we came here. We can legally be married as long as you, your husband, and my stepfather give consent. Joey has already signed the form, so we just need you and your husband." He pulled a piece of paper, and as he said Joey had already signed. "Our 'wedding' is on Friday night," he paused, expecting me to add an invitation, but I shook my head. "So we would really appreciate if you could sign it now."

She started thinking out loud, so we knew her exact motives. "This would cut off any association to her possible, and she wouldn't live here anymore..." she stopped and started talking to us. "I will sign your papers, just let me get my husband."

She disappeared, and Craig and I looked at each other, ecstatically happy and kissed again, stopping as my father came down the stairs. Like Joey, my father didn't know I was pregnant. "Manny, why are you getting married? You're only 14."

"Mom didn't tell you? I'm pregnant, she disowned me after I refused to get an abortion, and now Craig and I are getting married."

My dad looked like he was hit by a ton of bricks. "I don't want to lose my baby, but seeing as she isn't living here anyway, I may as well sign." My parents signed, and Craig and I left.

"That was much easier than expected!" I said to Craig.

"Manny, I have a surprise for you!" Craig said after we kissed once again. He pulled two bus tickets out of his pocket. "Joey and Emma's family chipped in and we are going on a 5 day trip to New York City! It's a one-day bus ride each way, so we spend 3 days in the city. Joey wrote us a note excusing us from school for Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. But now we have something else to do."

"What's that, Craig?" I just wanted to slap him for some reason, it must be the mood swings. And then I looked at him, and all I wanted to do was kiss him. Definitely mood swings.

"Two things, actually. You have a doctors' appointment in 45 minutes, and we need to go to the school to change all your records. Starting Friday night, you're Manny Manning." As much as I love Craig, I have to admit Manny Manning sounded pretty lame.

"Let's go!" For some reason the doctor excited me. Or maybe it was changing school records. That would let people know that Craig and I were in love and going to get married. It was such a great concept.

I was so absorbed in thought that suddenly we were walking up the school steps, holding hands. We walked into the administrative offices. "I'd like to change the name on my school records?" I asked the secretary nervously. What if she said no? Or asked why?

"What is the name on them right now?" She didn't really seem to care, as if she changed school record names due to marriage every day.

"Manuella Santos." I answered.

"What would you like to change, and why?"

"I need to change the last name, address, and phone number. And I guess the emergency contacts, due to marriage."

"Are you parents getting remarried?" She asked. THAT'S why she didn't care, I realized.

"No, I am." I replied, feeling a little over-confident. She gave me a look and rolled her eyes. "Change the last name to Manning. Change the address and phone number to match the ones on the record of Craig Manning." She changed the name and wrote out a post-it note to herself to copy the address. "Who are the current emergency contacts?" I asked.

"Number one is Sonia Santos, number two is Christine Nelson." I nodded at Craig to change the first to Joey.

"Change the first to Joey Jeremiah, home phone number..." What a great guy Craig is. I drifted into thought and didn't hear the phone number that would soon become my own.

"Manny, are you ready to go?" Craig called me out of my thoughts again. I hoped, for his sake, that he didn't have to do that too often. Calling me out of my thoughts is no easy task. Although, I realized, he seems to be pretty good at it. "Manny, you're going to miss your appointment, lets go!" We walked 2 blocks to the doctor's office, checked in and went up to the obstetrician's waiting room.

I was called in to an examination room, and Craig and I went in. "Now, Manny, you were aware that you are pregnant, right?" I suppose if I was one of those girls that goes in for a check up and finds out they're pregnant, I would have fainted in shock. Instead, I just nodded. "You're about 5 weeks along, due in late July."

"Is anything wrong?" I asked, afraid Dr. Jones was skirting around something.

"Nothing yet. There is the fact that you are only 14 and not fully grown. If you grow during your pregnancy, that could result in complications. Also, because you aren't fully through puberty, you might have a hard time breast feeding."

"I don't know if I'm going to breast feed or not, but how could growing make complications?"

"If you get taller, the baby might not go higher into your body, and might rest in your pelvis, which would kill it."

That scared me quite a bit. "I'm still steadily growing, and in the next 8 months I'll probably grow around 2 inches."

"Then you won't have a problem unless you hit your final growth spurt." I sighed in relief, as if assuring myself I wanted to keep this baby.

Then I stopped and thought about something real for the first time since I walked out of the abortion clinic. What if I have a miscarriage? Craig and I would still be married. That would be so strange. It would almost be as if we'd have to get a divorce.

As we walked out of the office I questioned Craig. "Craig, what happens if I have a miscarriage? I mean, with us. We'll still be married. Would you still want to be married to me if we didn't have a child?"

"Manny, I love you." He looked down at my stomach, and started talking in a baby voice. "And I love you too!" He seemed so excited, that for both of our sakes I prayed that I wouldn't have a miscarriage.

"Craig, can we go to Emma's? I want to thank them for their gift, and formally invite all of them to the wedding." He nodded, and in a few minutes we were there.

I rang the doorbell and Emma answered instantly. "Hey you two!" She said.

"Hey. Emma, where's you're mom and Mr. Simpson?" I asked while I gave her a hug.

"Mom's changing Jack, and Mr. Simpson is still at school." I ran up the stairs in search of Spike, and when I found her gave her a hug almost as big as the one I gave Emma.

"Thank you so much for the bus tickets! This is so great. I'd also like to formally invite you to our wedding. It's Friday at 6:30 at City Hall."

"We'll definitely be there, Manny. I wouldn't miss it!"

"We've got to go now, see you Friday night!"

A/N: I don't know Manny's mom's name, I don't know if the thing about growing is true, I don't know a lot. But I DO know I want you guys to REVIEW after you read!!


	4. Additions?

Chapter 4 

A/N: I've been on vacation and not had access to a computer for almost two weeks, but now I'm back and ready to try and avidly work on this story! I dunno if I've mentioned this, but I do not own any of the characters so far, except for (kinda) Manny's dad, as he's never appeared in any episode of the show. And (if I ever get to this) Craig and Manny's baby!!! And just so all of you know, this story is (hopefully) going to be part of a series, with this story being just about Manny's pregnancy...That's what I'm hoping at least...Anyway, I've talked too much, so now, I have two words. GET READING!!! Oh yeah, and please review!!!

"Aren't you scared?" I asked Craig on the way to Joey's. Joey had invited me over for dinner, and then after I'd go to Emma's.

"About what?" He asked.

"Everything...getting married, the baby, us, life? Anything at all?" I asked, amazed he hadn't rattled off a bunch of things like I would have.

"Like I said before, getting married and us don't scare me, because I love you. Life scares me because both my parents are dead, and I don't want that to happen to our kid while they're young. And the baby, well, we're young, so I guess it scares me, but I'm actually pretty excited! Why, Manny, are you scared?"

I was confused what to say, but my emotions won over and I gushed fears at Craig. "Craig, what if I have a miscarriage? I don't want to be married at 14 really, a child would change that, but without kids? We have so much left to do, to see. I wasn't even sure I wasn't giving the kid up for adoption until I talked to you. And if we get married, what about college, you want to go, don't you? I know I do. And if I can't, at least I want to finish high school. Honestly, Craig, I don't really want to get married...that was kind of a whirlwind thing, but I'm not really sure anymore."

He looked crestfallen. "Manny, I thought you loved me...and you can finish high-school..."

There I cut him off. "Craig, I am NOT going to an alternative high school. Most of the school knows I'm pregnant anyway, so why transfer? It wouldn't be any easier there? It's not hard to ignore comments. Spike did it, I'm sure I can too."

"Manny, I didn't plan on transferring schools anyway, and I don't want you to. But I think maybe when you go back to Emma's tonight you should talk to Spike about going to school pregnant. Anyway, we're here now. Maybe we should tell Angie what's going on...or at least see what Joey wants us to tell her, because I really don't know what to tell her." Craig let us into the house and yelled for Joey, who came down the stairs.

"Joey, what are we going to tell Angela? I think she might be a little suspicious if a girl moves in, and then she starts to look pregnant. I know Angie's only 7, but she's not stupid." Craig just outright said it to Joey, who thought for a minute or so, then answered.

"I guess we'll have to tell her tonight at dinner then. Let me bring the topic in, and I'll nod at you guys when you it works for you to talk. Is that okay?" Craig and I nodded, then he yelled up to Angela. "Angie, dinner!"

We sat down at the dinner table, and I was kind of scared. It might have been the prospect of my new family, or what I had told Craig on the doorstep a few minutes before, or telling a 7 year old I was pregnant, and her half-brother was going to be a daddy.

"Angie," Joey began before Craig and I entered the room. "Do you remember Manny? She's Emma Nelson's friend?" Angela nodded, and Craig and I came in the room. "Well, she and Craig are getting married."

Angela looked happy. "YAY CRAIG!!!!" Angela screamed. "Why are you getting married??"

"Well," I began, looking straight at Angie, "I'm going to have a baby."

Angela's reaction scared me, because it was the weirdest of all. "That's a funny joke you guys!!!"

"Angela! Don't laugh at Manny. I'm going to be her baby's daddy, it's no joke."

Suddenly Angela looked confused. "I thought only big people could have babies." She looked at Joey like it was the weirdest thing she'd ever heard, and he gave her a look that said 'we'll talk later.'

Over dinner we talked about things like our living arrangements, who was invited to the wedding (Marco, the Nelson-Simpsons, Joey, Angela, and Caitlin). Caitlin was an addition of Joey's that quite surprised me.

"Craig, why did Joey invite Caitlin to the wedding?" I asked him as he walked me back to Emma's for the night.

"Caitlin is moving in with us, Manny. We're getting 2 female additions in less than 6 months." Craig replied.

"Additions? You think of me as an addition? I can see calling your step-dad's girlfriend an addition, but your own fiancé, the mother of your child?"

"Manny, you know what I mean." Craig may be extremely hot, and really sweet, but he's not always the best with words.

"No, Craig, I don't think I do, please explain it to me!" I said, as patiently as I could, yet exasperated and annoyed.

"I mean additions in the most loving way. I love Caitlin like an aunt, I've known her for a while, and I don't just love you, I'm in love with you." I couldn't resist smiling and forgiving him after that.

That's the thing about Craig, just when you think you could never forgive him, he says something amazingly sweet, and you melt right back into his arms. We were at Emma's, and so Craig and I kissed and hugged good night. Craig promised to meet Emma and me before school the next morning, reminding me that in less than 48 hours we'd be on a bus to New York City, Mr. And Mrs. Craig Manning.

I walked into the house looking for Spike, and wondered what Joey had said to Angela, because she was obviously to young for "The Talk," but needed to understand that she would be an aunt. I found Spike and asked her if we could go and talk somewhere in private. She agreed and we walked up to her bedroom.

A/N: I'm not sure of Angela's exact age, so I guessed. And sorry about the semi-cliffhanger, but I need reviews and to keep readers, I don't want to get boring on you!

P.S. Even if you've reviewed this story before, I need you to review it again if you read it, so that I know if I'm losing my touch or my readers!!


	5. Whirlwind

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I just haven't had the time lately. Right now I'm babysitting…so this might not be up to my normal standards but I do promise I'll try!

"Do you, Craig Jacob Manning accept this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The justice of the peace (A/N: Is that who would perform a wedding at a city hall in Canada?? I'm just going by USA standards. If I'm wrong say so in your review) asked Craig.

Craig was about to say whether he accepted me as his wife. Me, married to Craig at age 14?? 'Age 14 and 3 months pregnant,' a voice in my head added scornfully. Sure, I was pregnant, but did that mean I had to get _married_? Suddenly, a wave of realization hit me. 'This whole thing is really whirlwind, Manny. Who says you even keep the baby?' the voice in my head added. The voice in my head annoyed the heck out of me, but it usually knew what I had to do and kept a pretty level head most of the time. Suddenly I realized that I didn't actually _want _to marry Craig. It was all his idea, and like most times, Craig just swept me up without my being conscience of what we were doing. My conscience returned for yet another sarcastic comment, 'What, like when you guys had sex?' I couldn't help but admit the voice was right.

Craig's response jolted me out of my thoughts. "I do," he said simply and sincerely to the justice.

"And do you, Manuella Cassandra Santos take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He turned to me and asked.

I love Craig, I really do, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to say yes. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to live married. "I…" I trailed off, and Craig looked into my eyes, with a look that said 'if you can't, I'll understand.' Suddenly I was grateful for the fact that eyes could tell a story as well as words. "I can't, I'm sorry Craig."

He was devastated, for sure, but he wasn't angry. We left the city hall, and started talking. "Manny, I thought we were in love, and going to get married?"

"Look, Craig, I'm sorry. I _do _love you, I just don't think I can marry you. And don't take that personally, I just don't think I could be married right now. I know I'm carrying your child, and that is a big thing, but I really don't think that us being married is the best thing for our child. And it's not as if they won't see both their parents, we live right near eachother." That whole explanation was a lie. I mean, it was true, and a reason, but not the reason. Us not getting married was for _my _sake, not the baby's. "Besides, Spike said that the school has a nursery that up until recently was for use by teachers, but they have extended it so that students can put their kids in there too. I found the perfect solution for my alternate school issue too. Degrassi requires an alternate class, but not alternate school. What they do is cut gym out of my schedule, because it's not like I'd be able to do much anyway, then give me a parenting and childcare class. I called the school to change it, and they said that 2nd period parenting and childcare only has 5 girls, so it was good for me to change to that and I start on Monday. I guess I'll also have to go change the records back Monday…but I was wondering if it would it be okay if I left Joey as my emergency contact? Because, honestly, my mother wants nothing to do with me, and I don't know who else to put on there."

"Yeah, Manny, that's fine, I guess. Look, do you still want to live in our garage? I was scared about you're answer last night, so I asked Joey if you could live with us even if we _didn't _get married and he said it was fine. I mean, of course you'd have to ask the Nelson's but still." He answered, seeming exasperated. I guess I would be exasperated with myself if I had to listen to that rant too.

"Oh, Craig, I'd _love_ that," I gushed. Generally I'm not a gusher, but I had to make it up to Craig. My refusal had to be ego crushing, and Craig has a huge ego. I've learned that much from experience. "We could stay up late looking at name books, and you could take me to doctors appointments! It would be fun!" I tried to sound really enthusiastic, but it didn't really seem as great as I made it sound. Sure, it would be nice living with some people actually _related _to my baby, but I know the Nelson's so much better than the Jeremiahs. Somehow, as much as I wanted to live with Craig, being pregnant in a home with my best friend and someone who went through the same thing would just be easier. I think that Spike would be sympathetic to me moaning and groaning, but Joey and Craig would get frustrated.

For some dumb reason, my conscience acted up and I just couldn't lie to Craig. "Look, Craig, I want to live with you, but I just want to share this time with Emma…I know that sounds weird and lesbionic, but I honestly think that the victim of a situation like this and the product of one would be much more sympathetic to my plight than Joey."

At this point, I seriously start to think I've broken Craig's heart and smashed on the floor. He is also showing definite anger. "Look, Manny, stop lying! Just tell me straight out that you want a fatherless baby and I will do that for you!" His face was so angry, and it scared me. I had never seen him like this, and I didn't like it.

"Craig, I don't want our baby fatherless, I just think that _I _would be better off living somewhere else, and that our child would do better living with just a mother than just a father! We are teenagers!! Honestly, Craig, I don't believe you!"

"Manny, I don't believe you! This is it, I don't care if you DIE while pregnant with my childbecause we are THROUGH!" You could tell by the way he said that, that he didn't _actually _hate me, just wanted to make me helpless and regretting the fact I didn't want to live with him, eventually deciding that me living with them would be best for everyone.

So, in short, Craig broke up with me because I didn't want to marry him or move in with him. Suddenly the easiest way to kill Craig's ego came to me. Not care that the father of _my _child broke up with me and refer to the baby as _mine _not _ours_. It would bring him groveling back to me, and that would be the sweetest victory of all!

"Well _my _child and I will be fine without you!" I yelled at Craig, then stormed off and got into the Nelson's car.

The drive home was short, so I waited to talk to Emma until we got home.

"Emma," I started as soon as we closed the door to her room, "Craig and I broke up, but I don't care." I said indignantly, and waited for a response.

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!! Anyone who reads it PLEASE REVIEW just so I know people are reading it! Also, for anyone who didn't notice, I just used the actor/actress's real first name as the character's middle name. That is in NO WAY the middle name intended for the characters by the producers/people at Epitome who own the show, because I sure as heck don't!


	6. Help!

Chapter 6

A/N: I always seem to be apologizing for the length between chapters, and here I go again. One of my New Year's Resolutions is to keep up on my fanfics tho, so maybe you'll see more!

"Manny, what do you mean you don't care?" Emma asked me, worried.

"Craig broke up with me. I have a plan for revenge, but I feel much better for some reason." I answered her, confused with my own answer. I had to explain it better, for Emma's sake and my own.

"It just seems like everything I've done in the past week has been completely whirlwind and stupid. I didn't even know I was going to keep the baby until I talked to Craig after I ran out of the abortion clinic. I still don't know now. And what happens if I have a miscarriage? I really don't want to be married. I hear all these horror stories about teen mothers and their children, but you and your mom seem to be fine. I think I can do this, and I know I don't need Craig!" That pep talk made me feel even better than severing ties with Craig. Even though I knew that it might not have been completely true, it was helpful. "Emma," I asked somberly, willing my best friend to tell the greatest truth in her heart, "Do _you _think I'll make it? Do you think I could be a mom? I mean…in 6 months, I'll be a _mom_!"

"Manny," Emma replied, just as somber as I was, "I don't think you can do it unless you make some changes. If you make a couple changes, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Wait," I said, suddenly filled with fury. "You don't think I'm _suitable_ to be a mom?"

"Manny," Emma replied emphatically, "No 15 year old is 'suitable' to have a baby as they are. You can't be a normal 15 year old and a mom at the same time. You'd have to change a few things, but I'm sure you could do it."

I loved Emma, but sometimes she was way too deep for me. I knew in my heart of hearts that she was right, but my stubborn Filipino heritage wouldn't let me admit it. "Emma, what do _you _think I have to change?"

Even though I'm stubborn, I also care about my baby. If I had to change to be a good mother, I knew I was ready to do anything necessary. Until that moment, I realized that I didn't realize how much I really wanted my baby. I cared, no matter what, that this is my mistake, and I have to deal with it. I don't care anything anymore, except that I want this baby!

"You've got to buckle down on school, and think about filling out forms for welfare. Mom and Snake will take care of you for a while, but a baby is expensive. They can't afford your baby forever, but neither can you if you want to stay in school. You can live here, but you're gonna need some money to buy diapers and bottles and clothes and a crib. You're going to have to quit Spirit Squad too."

"Emma," I replied as soon as the weight of her statement sunk in, "I'm willing to make the changes, as long as my baby is happy and healthy." I realized once again that for one of the first times in my life, I put myself on the back burner. I had a new life in front, and it wasn't ruining someone else's or chasing a boy. Emma looked at me shocked and disbelieving. "Emma, I'm serious. I love my baby, even though I've never met they, I know that he or she is the most important thing in my life."

"Manny," Emma said, giving me a big hug, "I think that might be the smartest thing you ever said. But now, we're going to talk to Spike, because you need advice."

"That is the best idea I've heard all day!" I replied enthusiastically. "But I'm not nearly as confident as I come off," I added nervously.

"Don't worry, Manny, nobody is," added Emma reassuringly.

I reached over and gave her a bear hug. "How can I ever thank you, Emma?"

"Just come talk to my mom."

"Simple enough." Emma and I walked up the stairs, looking for Spike, and found her in the kitchen, nursing Jack.

I noted her loving expression and interjected a question, startling her. "You really love Jack, don't you Spike?"

She nodded, then added "And I love Emma, too, even though she was a little earlier than planned."

"That's actually why we're up here," added Emma, looking evenly into her mom's eyes.

"I need some help," I added, "Actually…I need a lot of help."

"I'll answer any questions I can," Spike volunteered.

"Thank you," I graciously replied. "Did you love Emma before she was born? Because that's how I feel just now-like even though I've never met my kid, they're the most important thing ever, and I've already given them my whole heart."

"Um…" Spike replied guiltily, "That's not _exactly _how I was with Emma…"

A/N: COMING SOON: Spike's story! Spike will tell some stuff, and I promise I'll update by the end of the week!


	7. Spike's Story

A/N: I've decided to quit promising updates, because I never do them ontime, and I feel bad, and I'm sure you guys are disappointed when I don't come through.

"Emma," Spike said, staring directly at Emma, "Maybe you should leave for this story. It's not…the most flattering thing I'll ever tell."

"Mom," Emma replied, indignant, "I want to be here! It's for my best friend, and I don't care how bad it is about me!"

"Yeah, Spike, please let her stay!" I pleaded. Spike can be as stubborn as I can sometimes, but she was really soft today.

She nodded her head, and got started with her story. "When I first found I was pregnant, I thought that I had to die. That night, I was about to shoot myself with my dad's gun, and the phone rang. I answered, and it was Shane. I told him I was pregnant, and then I burst into tears. He came over, and held me for hours. We talked, and he promised to love me forever. I believed him, but asked why I couldn't get an abortion. He said I could, but it would make me the most awkward person I'd ever known. He said that I should go through with it, and talked enough about it that I agreed to have the baby. It wasn't until Emma was born that I didn't think of her as a leech. When I first saw her face, I thought she was the most beautiful thing. I've loved her ever since." She sighed, seemingly relieved, but I could spot the tears in her eyes.

I knew the beginning of her story by heart, because I had lived it these past few months. The room was silent for a few minutes, until Spike burst in with a final thought. "I'm sorry, Emma."

I looked over at Emma, and could see she was crying too. That story had hurt her more than I could believe. "Emma, it's getting really late. We should go to bed."

We both hurried down the stairs, and as soon as we got down, flopped on Emma's bed. "Emma," I whispered, treading cautiously.

"What, Manny?" Emma replied, seemingly irritated.

"Emma, she loves you know, and that's what matters."

"Manny, you don't get it, do you?" Emma screamed.

"I guess I don't…" I trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

After a long pause, Emma finally piped up. "My mom always described Shane as a monster, who left us high and dry. He wasn't. She was the monster. If it weren't for Shane's love, I wouldn't have been here, I'd just be another aborted soul. I didn't even know she _considered_ an abortion!"

"Emma," I replied levelly, "you are here, and that's what matters now. And like your mom said, she's loved you since you were born, unquestioningly. She loves you, and it doesn't matter the beginning!" I finished breathlessly, watching and waiting for a reaction.

"Manny," Emma said, exasperated but just as breathlessly. Suddenly the floodgates opened, and she was a fountain of tears. I pulled her close, and she buried her face in my chest.

"Emma," I replied, hugging her, trailing off. "It's fine now, it's okay."


	8. Denial!

(A/N: I'm _really really sorry_ but I'm going to try harder to do updates!)

2 months later

"Manny! Wake up!" Emma screamed. I hadn't heard her before, but from her voice, she'd probably said it a few times already.

I brushed her hands off my shoulders, and rolled over "Emma, not today. Can I stay home today?"

"Manny, you've stayed home the past three days. You can't miss any more school!" That voice was Spike's. I hadn't even known she was in the room, but there she was, my substitute mother.

"But Spike, today they'll all _know_." I was used to being Manny Santos, gorgeous, tiny, wanted. Now, I had a bump under my pants, and I couldn't find jeans that fit, so I had reduced to wearing sweats.

"Manny, they'll all know eventually anyway. But wouldn't you rather be there, instead of people just spreading rumors about you? At least if you're there you can be productive!" Emma's biggest problem with my staying home the past few days was my sheer unproductiveness. Laziness is one of those things that just doesn't fly with Emma. I knew that by staying home another day, I'd really be pushing my luck on staying friends with her.

I stood up slowly, and walked over to the closet, pulling out a T-shirt and some track pants. "I'm up! OK? Can I get some privacy now?" I practically screamed. Before the words came out, yelling seemed like the right delivery. Although in reality, as soon as I barked the 'OK?' I knew it was entirely wrong.

I took off the huge shirt that I had slept in and put on the other T-shirt. It was a concert shirt of Spike's from some random eighties band. From the stretches in it and the length, I could tell she probably wore it when she was pregnant with Emma. It felt weird to be wearing something so random second-hand, but it was really comfortable, and fit, unlike all of my clothes.

At school

"Emma," I whispered nervously out of the corner of my mouth, "here's comes Craig! What do I do? He's staring at my stomach!" Emma pushed me towards Craig as a response.

"Manny!" He said, staring at my betraying bump. "You look…" He trailed off, regretting his words in an instant, in typical Craig fashion.

"Craig!" Ashley came up behind him, covering his eyes. "Guess who?" She covered his eyes tightly, her voice filled with love. Her eyes, however, were telling me 'He's my property, get _away_.'

"Ash!" He replied. Craig really was like a dog. I was the stick, but then you threw the ball and he chased it. Ashley moved her hand onto Craig's shoulder, possessive. I could see that I wasn't wanted, so I left quickly. Behind Craig, Ashley smiled cruelly. He turned, and she hugged him.

"Emma! That was _awful!_ I am never talking to Craig again."

"Well, hun, if you're having his baby, you might have to change that plan." There was Paige, behind me, peering at me through her sunglasses. "Because _that _could change everything. Especially with Craig, the undecided wonder. But for him to decide on that, he'd have to know first."

"He knows. He's just an asshole!" I couldn't deny how right Paige was, though. Because Craig was the least decided person I'd ever met.

"An asshole in denial, I'd guess." Paige glared at my stomach, too, and I shivered. "He and Ash have been really couple-y this whole week. If I were you, I'd intervene or give up." She grinned maliciously, and continued "then again, if you were me, you wouldn't be pregnant, so I guess it's not really the same."

Though Paige's words had meant to hurt me, she had made a lot of sense. And I had decided over two months ago that I would give up, and that was what I was going to do! Get jealous was exactly what Ashley wanted me to do. Why give her the satisfaction?

I walked to my next class, my head held high, daring people to stare and wonder.

(A/N: I only continue for _readers _so if you read, review!)


	9. Adoption?

Chapter 9 

(A/N: I'm totally spoiling you with two consecutive updates. This is me getting out my guilt, so don't get used to it. Although I _am _hoping that you can get used to more frequent updates!)

At lunch, the same day

"Hungry, Manny?" Craig sat down beside me, and I could feel him staring at me. I was only eating a cheeseburger and fries, but faster than I've ever eaten before. Although his question stabbed at me like a knife, I was determined to ignore him.

After a few minutes of silence, Craig realized I was ignoring him. "Manny, you have to talk to me." He was irritated, and searching desperately for some way to get me to answer. His expression changed, and he reached over and put his hand on my stomach. "So how's my baby?"

I realized that, fun as ignoring him was, I could answer this question and kill his ego. "I don't know, Craig, ask Ashley. _My _baby is perfectly fine though."

I could tell that my catty remark had hit hard, and Craig looked on the verge of tears. "Manny, I'm sorry. Ashley came on to me in the hall this morning. I didn't even know what she was doing!"

Although he seemed sincere, I've known Craig too long to let him get away that easily. "Craig, you were so happy to see her! Don't think Emma doesn't tell me what goes on while I'm gone!" The ending was a lie, and if Emma found out I'd be paying. My information about Craig and Ashley over the past few days had all come directly from Paige. I knew that Craig would find an excuse for how Paige was just gossiping, and how unreliable she was. He couldn't play that card with Emma though.

"So I can't date Ashley now? You dumped me, Manny, remember?"

"You can date her, you just can't date her then come ask about 'your' kid. Anyone can be a father, but it takes someone great to be a dad." I had seen that quote on a poster once, and it seemed the right thing to say. I paused so he could realize just how not-great I thought he was, then continued. "So as of now, this is _my _baby, and I don't really care what you have to say about it. End of story. Now if you could let me finish my lunch in peace, I'd appreciate it!"

Craig slunk away, humiliated. He is a hard guy to embarrass, so I felt pretty proud. I'd let down my guard too soon though, because soon another shadow fell over my table. "So, little miss slut. You thought you could come parade around, like nothing happened! We all know you're pregnant, and some father you've got for that kid. He doesn't even care! You know, if I didn't hate you so much, I'd almost feel sorry for you."

I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Ashley. I was about to play the 'what did I ever do to you?' card, but I knew all too well what I had done. In fact, if I hadn't been so flirty with Craig, I wouldn't be in this situation at all.

"Ashley, I really don't care if Craig cares or not. I can handle myself, and I can handle my pregnancy, and in a few months, I can handle a baby. So just back off, okay?"

"Manny, to handle a baby, you have to quit caring about yourself. And that is something you'll never do, unless you're chasing a boy. I know, you know, and the whole school knows. Craig doesn't care because he expects you to give it up for adoption."

Adoption. The word never really crossed my thoughts. I knew from doctors appointments that I'd have to decide around the beginning of my third trimester whether I was keeping the baby or not, and I'd blocked it out in my mind. I realized now, looking at the bulge under my shirt, that that would be in about a month. "Ashley, what I do with my baby is my decision, not Craig's. He could die, and I wouldn't care. As for my baby, they'll probably never know who their father was, because I won't tell them! It doesn't matter to me what you and Craig do."

I could tell that Ashley was shocked by the briskness of my answer. I could tell she had expected me to weep in jealousy, begging for Craig. "Well, I guess that's all the better for you, because this time, we're together for good!" She stormed away, dissatisfied with my reaction. I'd always been one for a fight, but now I chose my battles, and Ashley wasn't worth the time.

Later that day, waiting in an examination room at a doctor's office

"Well, Manny, you're weight is normal for 18 weeks, and you seem to be healthy. The only real thing we have to talk about is adoption. Have you considered?" He looked to me, waiting for an answer. I still had no idea what to do, but I decided there was nothing to lose.

"How long do I have to decide from now?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"A maximum of 3 weeks, although two would be better. I can give you the information though, and you can consider and call the agency if you decide to give up the baby for adoption. Does that work for you?"

I nodded, and waited a while longer while the doctor fetched the papers. He returned with a huge stack, plus some pamphlets. "Manny, do you have any questions?" He asked, caring but brisk, knowing I was eating up the time of his other appointments, but still trying to be nice.

"No, I'm fine." He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded my reassurance.

"So we'll see you in another six weeks?" He asked, and I nodded, standing up.

Spike picked me up, and I spent the whole ride home reading the information, honestly considering adoption. By the time we pulled into the driveway, I had made up my mind.

(A/N: I'm back with my lovely cliffhangers! But review, and maybe if you leave suggestions on keep/adoption, I may listen…no guarantees though. As for me, I've got an idea of my own.)


	10. Confidence

(A/N: I'm back. Parental controls were used against me, but I've got it fixed now. Hopefully I'll actually update these days. If you read this review-I don't know if anybody's left!)

I walked downstairs to our room and threw away the information from the clinic. I couldn't give up this baby! As hard as it would be, I knew that I would have to keep it-it was a part of me. For the first time since all of this started, I felt sure in what I was doing and knew that I made the right decision. I walked in and flung myself onto the bed. Emma was on the other side of the room, studying.

"Emma," I said, confident, "I'm keeping it."

"Really? Are you sure?" I nodded, suddenly feeling unsure. "Well…that's great! You're going to be a great mom…" Emma trailed off, and I could hear the uncertainty in her voice as well.

"Don't lie," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, Manny, I'm being serious. You'll be a great mom. You're always there when people need you, and you take care of all of us when we need it. I'm just happy that you made a decision; it seemed like debating it was stressing you out."

"I am relieved. It's nice to know where I'm going and what I'm doing with myself for a little while. But I don't think I'll be that good of a mom. Will you help me? You've always been the mommy one." It was true. Emma was the one to watch everyone's back, pick up the pieces and listen to your whining and self-pity. No matter what was wrong, Emma tried to help and usually did pretty well.

"Manny, you know I will. I'd do anything for you!" Instead of responding, I walked over to Emma and gave her a hug, tearing up. After we broke apart, she put a hand on my stomach. "I'd do anything for either one of you, Manny. I'm here for you guys."

"I'm pretty sure that's the nicest thing that anyone's said to me in the last few months. You have no idea how much it means that you would say that. But are you sure it's 'you guys'? Or is it 'you ladies'?" I teased.

"I'm not sure," she replied. Then Emma noticed my sneaky grin and freaked out. "You found out? Are you having a baby girl, Manny?" I nodded, and Emma smiled. "You should start thinking about names…hang on. I'll be right back!"

I watched Emma run up the stairs, more than a little bit jealous of her speed and energy. I hadn't been able to take stairs like that for weeks. I decided to sit down on the bed and wait for Emma to come back. No sooner than I sat down she burst back into the room holding a massive book. "It's a book of names! Do you want to look through it?"

"OK," I replied unenthusiastically. Emma was more excited about this than I was which I didn't think was quite right. "I was thinking of maybe Daniela for a first name, but I'm still not sure." All I knew was that I didn't want to be the silly teenager who named her daughter "Princess" or "Star" or something else embarrassing. I wanted my daughter to have a real name that she would hopefully like and be proud of.

Emma sat down on the bed next to me and we flipped through the book together. "Ooh," said Emma excitedly, "what about Antoinette? That's pretty."

"I don't think so. I want a Spanish name. Isn't Antoinette French?" I wasn't sure on a specific name, but being Manuela Santos, of Filipino descent, I knew I had to continue the tradition of Spanish names.

"Yeah, it is. How about 'Belinda'? It means 'beautiful.'"

"Belinda…Belinda Santos…" I repeated, rolling the name around on my tongue. "That would make a beautiful middle name, I think." I had already thrown Daniela out of the window. 'Daniela Belinda Santos' didn't sound quite right, and I really liked 'Belinda' as the middle name. "So now we just need a first name?"

Emma nodded and continued to flip through the book. She shook her head. "Manny, this is your job, not mine. I can't name your daughter! I picked the middle name-anything else would be too much."

"Oh my goodness! Is the mighty Emma Nelson passing down power? I'm shocked!" I fake fainted on the bed, giggling.

"Oh come on, Manny. I'm not that much of a control freak!" She saw me still laying back on the bed giggling and sighed. "Okay, maybe I am…but you have to do this for yourself!"

She dumped the book onto my legs and watched me expectantly, scowling when I didn't sit up. "Hey Em? Can you help me? I think I'm stuck…" I had sunken down into the bed. My plan had been to flip my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up, but with the book on top of my thighs I couldn't. That was the thing I hated most about being pregnant. By lunch today I had realized that the faces made by everyone else didn't matter anymore. However, swallowing my pride and asking for help, especially with things as simple as getting out of soft chairs or sitting up on a bed, was hard. Thankfully, Emma did it without making faces or laughing at me, something for which I was grateful.

I flipped through the book eagerly to make up for what Emma thought was my lack of enthusiasm when I was stuck. "I can't do this now. But," I patted my stomach, "this will be here for almost 5 more months." Here I groaned dramatically. Emma laughed, thankful that I was laughing at myself instead of pitying myself like I normally did. "So I think there's still time. As for right now, I'm hungry. When's dinner?"

"She's making jokes and asking about food! Ladies and gentlemen, I think Manny has returned!" Emma mimed hosting a talk show and we both laughed as we walked up the stairs. A few steps up, I could smell chili from the kitchen.

"Ooh! Snake's making chili!" I said, running up the stairs. I realized after about four more steps that running was a bad idea and stopped to catch my breath, embarrassed. "But I can wait a few extra seconds, right?" I laughed. Emma snorted like a pig and ran the rest of the way up the stairs, disappearing into the kitchen. I made my way up the rest of the stairs and when I got to the top, Emma jumped out from behind a corner. Next thing I knew, I was falling backwards down the stairs.

(A/N: Review, please!)


	11. Back to the clinic

I was falling fast. I could feel it. I grabbed the banister as tightly as I could and saw Emma jump down the stairs around me. I fell on my butt and Emma grabbed me under the armpits. With some help, I stood up. I could feel my face burning and my eyes tearing up.

Spike appeared in the doorway, obviously concerned. "What's…oh, my God. Manny, are you okay? Did…did you fall down the stairs?" I nodded, still shocked and in tears.

"It's okay, sweetie, you're fine, nothing happened." Emma was whispering into my ear, trying to calm me down. Something just didn't feel right, though. My left wrist was throbbing and had already swollen a little bit, but something else just felt wrong.

"Guys, come upstairs. We have to get you to the clinic and make sure you're okay."

We got into the car, and I cried the whole way to the clinic. Why on this day, the day that I had finally accepted this baby and this life, did I have to fall? There might not even be a baby to accept anymore. In complete desperation, I started to do something I hadn't done on my own in ages. I sat in the back of the car, bowed my head, and prayed. I asked God for help. For Him to save my baby, she had done nothing wrong. For Him to help both of us get through this, and to help me be a good mother when the time came.

We arrived at the clinic and Spike convinced the receptionist that there was an emergency and I needed to be seen immediately. For the first time ever, I was hooked up to an ultrasound machine. I closed my eyes during the ultrasound, terrified that something would be wrong. Even though I had no idea what to expect, I was terrified of being told that it was over.

"Manny," the doctor sounded strained, like what she was telling me was impossibly hard to say, "Your baby girl is fine. But you need to be more careful from now on, okay? Try not to wear shoes that are hard to walk in, and don't run up and down stairs. You don't need to fall again. Your body and your daughter may not be able to handle that. Promise me?" I nodded, relieved. I was also a little triumphant, because telling Emma earlier that I was having a girl was me acting on a gut feeling, not doctors or medicine or ultrasounds. "Now if you'll follow me, Manny, we've got to x-ray that wrist of yours!" I nodded and stood up, taking a good look at my wrist. It had already swollen to almost double its normal size and was a nasty shade of purple.

I got my arm x-rayed; wearing the goofy shield they give to pregnant women. The doctor nodded, "just what I thought. Manny, your wrist is broken. We're going to send you to the other side of the hospital to orthopedics and they're going to put a cast on it, okay? Do you want to go back and get your family first?" I nodded and we walked back out to the waiting room.

"Her wrist is broken, if you guys go up to the third floor and straight down the hallway, there will be a nurse's station. Tell them your name when you get there, okay Manny? They're expecting you." I nodded and we left the clinic and went up the hallway towards an elevator.

"Manny, I'm so sorry! I never should have jumped out at you like that! This is all my fault!" Emma was shaking, obviously distraught over what had happened. In all of the panic, I had honestly forgotten that she had jumped out at me, causing the fall in the first place.

"Emma, it's okay. I should have expected it-it's not like it's something you've never done before." I laughed and gave her a hug. "Seriously, it's fine. Don't worry about it." We got into the elevator, and Emma still looked glum, so I did the only thing that I knew would make her smile. I started to tickle her with my good hand. Surely enough she started to giggle.

The elevator beeped and we got off to walk down yet another hallway. I saw the nurse's station and walked over to it. "I'm Manny Santos. I was sent up here from the clinic-I have a broken wrist."

The nurse behind the desk nodded. "Did you break your wrist on your writing hand?" I shook my head, and was handed a clipboard. "Fill these out, and then return them. Someone will see you shortly."

I took the clipboard and sat down. The forms were simple enough; I had filled out similar ones a million times. I buzzed through it and stood up to give to the nurse but was stopped by Emma. "Um, Manny, double check number 32."

I looked down at the clipboard, then at myself. "Oh, yeah. Excuse my stupidity?" I asked as I quickly fixed the question. As per routine, I had answered 'no' to the question "Are you pregnant?" Obviously, that was not the case. Thankful for Emma's nosiness, I stood up and handed the form to the nurse.

About five minutes later, I was called back. "What color cast do you want? We have pretty much everything."

"Do you have pink?" I knew I sounded like a four-year-old but didn't care.

"Yep. We actually have two pinks, a hot pink and a lighter pink. Which do you prefer?"

"Let's go with the light pink." She put the cast on quickly. It went from halfway up my forearm to right under my knuckles. The doctor told me how to take care of it and gave me a bag for showering and swimming. "Come back in two weeks and we'll check on it, okay?" I nodded and walked back into the waiting room. As soon as they saw me, Spike and Emma stood up and we headed toward the door.


End file.
